Ideality
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Summary: Calem thought he knew the ideal trainee what happens when he realises that not all trainers are like that. Couple: KalosShipping (Calem/Serena) One-Shot!


**Ideality**

**It's been a while since I've posted something, and my brother is playing Y and it inspired me to write more. I have more ideas waiting to be posted but school is starting soon, so my new stories and updates will have to wait and be delayed. Happy reading!****  
><strong>  
><strong>Shipping: KalosShipping (CalemSerena)**

**Summary: Calem thought he knew the ideal trainee what happens when he realises that not all trainers are like that.**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Calem sat in his bedroom thinking, it's been two weeks since he and Serena defeated Team Flare and a week since Serena became the Champion of the Kalos region. There was something on his mind and he wasn't sure what he thought of it yet. Calem always thought that he knew what the ideal trainee should be like, especially growing up as the child of two professional battlers. But Calem soon realised that not everyone is the ideal trainee he thought of. Team Flare was one of them, even though they claimed to be doing for the happiness of Pokémon and the chosen humans, which were Team Flare themselves. Calem soon realised that their Pokémon were probably happy with their respective trainees but at the same time their want those of their own kind in the wild to be happy as well.<p>

"Hey Calem!" Shouted a voice, snapping Calem out of his thoughts.

Calem blinked before staring out the window, Calem found Serena outside his house. Serena was dressed in an aqua Midriff Halter Top with Jean Shorts, she also had a blue purse with her.

"We're supposed to head to Lumiose City to pick your your cousin remember?" Shouted Serena.

Calem's eyes shifted to the calendar, he used a bright red pen to mark out today's day with his cousin's name, Rosa, scribbled in the small box.

"Just give me a couple of minutes!" Shouted Calem.

Calem changed into a white V-Neck Shirt with black Short Cargo Pants and Black Sneakers. He slung his black Two-Toned Bag on his shoulder and strapped his Holo Caster onto his left wrist before grabbing his Pokéballs and placing them into his bag.

"Sorry, I kind if forgot that my cousin was coming." Said Calem, meeting Serena outside his house.

"It isn't like you to forget your appointments." Pointed out Serena.

"I just have some stuff on mind." Assured Calem.

"For two weeks? You've been acting strangely ever since two weeks ago, after we defeated Team Flare." Questioned Serena.

Calem paused, he never realised that Serena noticed that he wasn't acting like himself for the past two weeks.

"Calem, we still have some time if we head to Lumoise City right now. If you'd like, you can tell me about what's bothering you." Said Serena.

Calem paused before nodding, he realised that Serena was just worried about him and he wasn't sure if he was the only thinking this way about his thoughts. Serena smiled and released her Talonflame while Calem released his Altaria. The two flew to Lumiose City and they arrived within an hour. Calem and Serena were to pick up Calem's cousin from Professor Sycamore's lab. Serena and Calem headed to the Pokémon Lab and they found an empty room, which Serena thought was perfect to talk in.

"So Calem, what's on your mind?" Asked Serena.

Calem fell quiet before speaking again, "I always thought that I knew how the ideal trainer should be like but after battling Team Flare, I'm not too sure anymore."

"Everyone has a vision of how an ideal trainer should be like but reality is different from what we envision. I don't agree with Team Flare but I want both Pokémon and Humans to be happy. Eventually it all goes down to how we treat our Pokémon." Said Serena.

"I know that but selfishness always gets in the way, we end up using Pokémon for our own selfishness and I can't accept that behaviour." Said Calem.

"Calem, we can't change everyone but we can be a positive influence to others. By showing that treating your Pokémon well is a good thing and it strengthens the bond between trainer and Pokémon." Said Serena.

"I guess you're right, but thanks for hearing me out. I kind of needed that." Said Calem.

Serena laughed, "Anything for a friend! How about we grab some Lumoise Galettes for your cousin and ourselves?"

Calem smiled, "I'll race you there!"

Serena blinked as Calem took off towards the elevator, before she chuckled and flashed after him. Serena laughed as she and Calem skated towards the Lumoise Galette stand, she hasn't had this much fun in weeks after defeating Team Flare and the Pokémon League.

"Calem, thanks for asking me to come along. And I enjoyed the chase." Smiled Serena, as they waited for the staff to pack their order.

Calem smiled, "It's no problem, and thank you for listening to me."

Serena smiled and gently laced her fingers with Calem as they skated back to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Please subscribe and review, don't be a silent reader. Tell me your views about this and I will have a new fic up soon. It's about Shauna and Serena's friendship, it takes place post-game and it is about the Parafum Palace Incident as well as infiltrating Team Flare's base. It was also cover the quintet's friendship but the main focus is on Shauna and Serena's friendship. I'll have it up before Christmas, it's probably going to be two chapters in order to tie in with Christmas. <strong>


End file.
